


Pyrrha Nikos Breaks Bad

by Genital_WarThunder



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn with a plot (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genital_WarThunder/pseuds/Genital_WarThunder
Summary: Pyrrha has had enough of being the nice girl. Coming out of her shell is an understatement, she smashed it to fucking pieces. Speaking of fucking, she’s going to score with anyone she fancies. No one is safe once the New Pyrrha sets her eyes on you.





	Pyrrha Nikos Breaks Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt a lemons or any such thing. Be gentle.

Pyrrha was not having a good day, she had just won another match. She tried holding back, missing openings in their defense, but her competitive nature always got the better of her. She gripped her shield with both hands until her knuckles turned white, she threw it so hard into her locker it went out the one end, and imbedded itself into the one behind it.

“Oh no…” Pyrrha quickly ran to the other locker.

She ripped out the shield and returned to her own. She punched her locker repeatedly until it was barely a locker anymore. Enough was enough, she was tired of the Invisible Girl, Goddess of Victory persona. From now on, things were going to be different. She wasn’t going to give a damn what people thought. She was going to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted.

  
_Back in Professor Goodwitch’s Training Ring._

“I think we have time for one more match.” Glynda looked over her tablet, “Miss. Xiao-Long, it’s been a week since you we’re last in the ring.”

“Nice.” Yang pumped her arms and jumped into the ring, “Who am I fighting Prof?”

“Let’s see, I believe Miss. Nikos will be a fine match for you once she returns.”

“Sweet!”

Pyrrha sauntered back into the room, shield on her arm, twirling her spear in the other. She slowly trailed her eyes up and down Yang’s body. She licked her lips and stepped into the ring.

“Hola Fuega.” Pyrrha smirked, “How about we make this a little more interesting?” She threw down her shield and spear, “I wager I can make you scream, with my bare hands.”

“Done.” Yang readied her gauntlets.

“Ready?” Glynda stepped back, “Begin!”  
Yang shot forward in an instant, Pyrrha sidestepped, and dragged her fingers across Yang’s toned abs. Yang giggled at the touch, then gasped when Pyrrha wrapped her arms around her waist and her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“You show off your luscious skin with such confidence.” Pyrrha huskily whispered into Yang’s ear, “But I know the truth, it’s your biggest weakness.”

“What are you talking about?” Yang chuckled.

Rather than answer Pyrrha gingerly traced her fingers across Yang’s inner thigh and Yang began to shiver. Pyrrha was one of the few people taller than Yang, she hooked Yang’s chin with a finger and lifted Yang’s eyes to hers.

After what felt like an eternity, Pyrrha began to move her hands. Her touch was light as air, then turned rough. Yang was a brawler, Pyrrha needed to match her strength to get through her walls. She held her hands in hers and bushed her fingers one by one. One hand dove to her thigh once more, while Pyrrha kissed along Yang’s jaw before nibbling her ear. She traced around her lips with her thumb, then ran both hands through her massive mane of hair. She snaked her hands under her jacket and massaged her shoulders. Then ran two knuckles along both sides of her spine.

Yang yelped when Pyrrha’s hands fiercely and suddenly grasped her breasts. She ran circles around her nipples with her thumbs, then pinched and pulled with just enough force to get through Yang’s top and bra. Yang was flushed and breathing heavily, that’s when Pyrrha began to rub circles with her thumbs in the dimples in Yang’s lower back.

Smiling deviously, she sunk her thumbs into the soft tissue.

Yang’s scream filled the air, she was grateful her shorts were black and no one could see how wet they’d just became.

Pyrrha cupped Yang’s chin and whispered into her ear, “I win.”

Yang fell out of her grasp onto her knees, “You gonna finish what you started? Or just leave a girl high and dry?”

“Dry?” Pyrrha asked leaning forward making sure Yang could see down her corset. “Fuega the ocean is drier than you. But if you really think that, why don’t you swing by?”

The dismissal bell couldn’t have rung any sooner. Pyrrha took Yang’s hand and ran out before anybody could say anything.

“Are we just supposed to ignore what just happened?” Weiss was still staring at the arena.

“I didn’t know Pyrrha had it in her.” Blake rubbed her legs together.

“Jaune?” Ruby poked his shoulder, “Jaune are you okay?”

Jaune’s mouth moved but no words came out.

“Jaune!” Ruby yelled.

“Huh?” Jaune came out of his trance.

“Jaune, what was wrong with Pyrrha?” Ruby asked.

“I have no idea.” Jaune admitted.

“Can you go find out?” Ruby asked.

“What? Ruby I don’t think it’s my place…”

“Please?” Ruby pleaded with wide silver eyes.

“Okay…” Jaune couldn’t resist but he didn’t move, “J-Just give me second please.”

Weiss scoffed and took off, disgusted at the thought. Ruby blushed and went after Weiss. Blake didn’t move either, she scooted over to Jaune.

“That was really hot right?” Blake asked.

“Yes.” Jaune sighed, “Wait! I mean…!”

Blake giggled, “Come on, just between us, it was hot seeing the opposite sides of our partners no?”

“What do you mean?” Jaune asked.

“Yang has always been the flirtatious loudmouth and Pyrrha has always been the quiet reserved one. That has to be just as annoying.”

“I could go with a little, a lot, less of her teasing. Pyrrha does have her moments of being too nice. I never thought that could be a bad thing…”

Blake nodded then stood up, “Okay. I’ve calmed down, you?”

Jaune looked down and stood up, “Yeah.”

“See you at lunch?”

“You bet.”

Jaune and Blake parted ways after they left the training room, she went off to find her team, and he went off to find his partner. He used his scroll to hone in on Pyrrha’s location and found her back at the dorm.

“Hey Pyrrha Ruby’s been…” Jaune’s jaw fell onto the floor when he opened his door revealing Pyrrha in a sweaty embrace with Yang.

“Jaune!” Yang shrieked.

“Hey you.” Pyrrha winked.

“KNOCK MUCH?!” Yang covered herself.

“Not when it’s my room!” Jaune yelled.

“HEY!” Pyrrha yelled silencing both of them, “I think there’s an easier way to settle all of this. Jaune, why don’t you join us?”

“What?!” Jaune and Yang both stared at Pyrrha.

“Oh come on Jaune.” Pyrrha rolled her eyes, “Do you really believe we don’t know you’re checking us out?”

Jaune blushed at the implications. Pyrrha tore the covers off them and Jaune nearly had a heart attack.

“I’ve seen you staring Jaune.” Pyrrha’s delicate fingers trailed up Yang’s thighs causing the one in question to start squirming, “These thick thighs. This juicy heart shaped ass.” Yang yelped when Pyrrha spanked her, “This delicious hourglass figure, these hardened abs, these perfect bountiful breasts, and the hair.” Pyrrha grabbed a fistful and pulled. The sound that exited Yang’s mouth made Jaune glad he closed the door.

“I…I…I…” Jaune shook his increasingly red face.

Pyrrha pointed down at the tent beginning to form. She used her semblance to pull his bed next to hers. Pyrrha’s hand slid down Yang’s stomach and she slid her middle and ring finger inside. Jaune tore his clothes off so fast it was a miracle they were still in one piece. He knelt on the edge of the bed unsure of what to do next.

“P-Pyrrha~a!” Yang attempted to find her voice but found only moans and mewls, “I don’t think I’m comfortable with…GODS BE PRAISED!” Yang stared dumbfounded at Jaune’s cock.

“You’re imagining it now are you Yang?” Pyrrha’s slender fingers stroked Jaune, “This long, sharp sword slaying the dragon. Thrusting away, fucking you, breeding you. I can feel it growing bigger from just the idea of knocking you up. You’d like it if he plowed you wouldn’t you? He carries the full weight of a shield and sword on a loose belt, I’ll bet he’s got hips like a jackhammer. Care to prove my theory Jaune?”

Jaune didn’t answer as he sheathed his cock into Yang’s velvety pussy. She screamed so loud Pyrrha quickly shoved a pillow in her mouth. Yang convulsed and squeezed as she came the moment Jaune was fully in. Jaune almost tore the sheets gripping it so hard.

“Careful Jaune.” Pyrrha began rubbing Yang’s belly until she found the outline of his head in her stomach, “She’s sensitive. Would I be wrong in assuming it’s your first time as well?”

Jaune shook his head too consumed with lust to form a coherent sentence.

“Pull out.”

“Huh?”

“Trust me. Pull out. Slowly, really drag it out.”

Jaune nodded and complied causing Yang to wrap her legs around him. He looked at Pyrrha who just nodded.

“Distance makes the heart grow horny.” Pyrrha winked.

Jaune continued to pull but Yang’s leg’s made it so just the tip was still in.

“Hold.” Pyrrha ordered and Jaune obeyed, “Do you feel that? The cold air swirling around your shaft and the primal need in the back of your mind to return to the warmth you were just in?”

Jaune grit his teeth and nodded, somehow Pyrrha’s words emphasized what he was already feeling. It began to hurt keeping himself in the current position.

“Give into it Jaune.” Pyrrha crawled toward him, he stared agape at her gleaming olive skinned figure coming toward him, “Give in to those primal urges in the deep dark repressed pit of your mind.”

She spanked him and Jaune thrusted his sword with new found energy he didn’t even know he had. As if seventeen years of pent up frustration were fueling his every thrust. Yang’s mouth hung open, but no noise came out. Weather she was hoarse or overwhelmed with what she was receiving is anyone’s guess.

“Flip her.” Pyrrha ordered.

Jaune made the motion to pull out when Pyrrha stopped him.

“No no.” She waved her finger in front of him, “Stay inside her.”

Jaune watched Pyrrha move and sit in front of Yang.

“Wait.” Jaune panted as he pulled out, “I’ve got an idea.”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. Jaune flipped Yang onto her stomach and lined up her face with Pyrrha’s pussy. Yang wasted no time inching herself forward and plundering Pyrrha’s pussy with her tongue. As Yang wrapped her arms around Pyrrha’s waist to pull her in, Jaune slammed himself back into Yang’s velvety snatch.

Pyrrha moaned with approval, “Where’d that come from?”

“S-Saw it in a movie.” Jaune was desperately trying to hold onto his sanity, “Well, I never saw it, made me always want to try it if I ever got the chance. Just never thought I would.”

“I’ll give you an “A” for initiative.” Pyrrha began to pant, “But not everything you see on T.V is real.”

“It’s worked so far.” Jaune grabbed Yang’s mane of hair, “And…” he pulled her hair forcing her tongue deeper into Pyrrha’s pussy and hers to tighten around his cock. “W-Wasn’t expecting that! I also said that I came up with that because none of the ones I saw had done it!” The more he pulled the tighter Yang became. “I-I think I’m close!”

“Speed up!” Pyrrha ordered and Jaune’s hips complied.

“A-A-Almost!” Jaune’s hips speed up.

“STOP!” Pyrrha ordered and Jaune froze in place, “Slowly.” Pyrrha whispered and Jaune did as commanded, “The moment you’re about to burst…” Jaune nodded frantically,

“Now faster! Fast as you can!” Jaune hammered away until he finally erupted inside Yang. Yang screamed into Pyrrha’s pussy as rope after rope of Jaune’s white hot seed flooded her velvety snatch.

“If feels like my insides are on fire.” Yang panted once she swallowed Pyrrha’s orgasm.

Jaune collapsed on Yang’s back heaving, “That was incredible. D-Did you like it?”

Yang turned around and shoved her tongue in his mouth, once they separated with a trail of saliva between them, “You were my first too, well first guy. Was it good for you?”

Jaune chuckled before he tilted his head in confusion, “Strawberries and Cinnamon?”

“I’ll take credit for the strawberries.” Yang admitted before they both turned to Pyrrha.

“What?” Pyrrha asked, “I can’t exactly taste myself.”

Yang grinned before crawling up Pyrrha’s body and locking lips with her. Jaune felt his cock hardening at the sight.

“Strawberries and Cinnamon.” Pyrrha confirmed, “Interesting.”

Yang chuckled feeling his cock become hard inside her, “Why is it always lesbians?” She turned to Jaune, “Lesbians and Anal. The two things that can always get a man ready to go again.” Jaune stared slack jawed at her, Yang cocked an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

“If I were to guess it’s because it’s something we always fantasize about but never actually get to experience.” Jaune shrugged.

“Do you want to?” Yang turned her upper body and propped her head on her hand while her elbow rested right next to Pyrrha.

“Greedy.” Pyrrha ticked her tongue, “How come you get to have him twice?”

“Mainly because he’s still in me.” Yang shrugged, “How about we let him decide? Jaune.” She looked back at him, “Where do you wanna go next: Pyrrha’s Cinnamon Treasure? Or my Forbidden Strawberry?”

“By the looks of it he seems ready to pass out.” Pyrrha noted.

“He doesn’t feel like it.” Yang commented rubbing the outline of his tip.

“My turn for the idea.” Pyrrha pulled Yang off as she whined, “You just lay back…” Pyrrha cooed as she laid Jaune on his back and straddled him, “Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

Jaune threw his head back as Pyrrha began to grind her hips and ride him like the steed he is. Jaune couldn’t hold back, he grabbed her breasts, and sat up staring into her eyes.

“Well?” Pyrrha asked still grinding her hips, “You have them, what are you going to do with them?”

Yang pushed Jaune’s head and his mouth to her nipple. Pyrrha looked over at Yang and she just shrugged.

“Don’t suck on them like a straw.” Yang pulled his head back, “Use the tip of your tongue and draw circles around them.”  
Yang demonstrated on Pyrrha’s free breast.

“When they’re nice and stiff, flick them.”

Yang flicked the stiff nipple with her tongue just as she described and watched Jaune do the same to the other. Pyrrha dug her nails into Jaune’s chest as her hips sped up.

Pyrrha’s cries filled the air as she came. Jaune fell back onto the bed as his seed flooded Pyrrha’s treasure.

“I feel so full.” Pyrrha pulled herself off and laid next to Jaune.

“Right?” Yang laid on the opposite side, “I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect Jaune to be packing that sort of heat.”

“I’m still awake you know.” Jaune turned to Yang.

“Relax, it’s a compliment.” Yang planted a kiss on his forehead.

“By the way.” Jaune turned to Pyrrha, “What brought on this change all of a sudden Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha shrugged, “I don’t know. I was tired of being the nice girl. I wanted to break bad. I think fucking the two of yours brains out counts.”

“So, what’s next?” Yang asked.

“I think you two are the start of a harem.” Pyrrha raised her eyebrows twice.

“A harem?” Jaune chuckled, “You serious?”

“Ambitious.” Yang applauded, “Who’s next?”

“I don’t know, there are so many options. I think I’ll just claim the next person I see.”

“We’re back!” Nora kicked the door open and jumped in, “Ren’s taking a shower. So, what happened while…we…were…”  
For the first time since they met her, Nora was silent.

“That’s a long story.” Pyrrha sighed, “Why don’t you jump in and I’ll tell you all about it?”


End file.
